Dis moi ce que je dois faire
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Aucun d’eux, n’est capable d’avoir une relation sérieuse, mais quelle en est donc la raison ? Cherche t-ils tout deux la même chose ? Et si la réponse était sous leurs yeux mais qu’elle est tellement évidente qu’elle les aveugle ?


Ugly Betty

Dis-moi, ce que je dois faire…

Auteur : AbbyGibbs

Disclaimer : les personnages d'Ugly Betty ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et scénaristes et encore a tout un tas de personnes géniales qui nous font vivres de supers moments avec ses personnages même si parfois je trouve qu'ils leur font subir un peu trop. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et je promets de les rendre et de ne pas les abimer

Genre : Général/Romance -- Betty/Daniel (quand, je les vois ça me saute aux yeux)

Classification : K+ (comme toujours pour avoir une planche de salut.)

Spoilers : tout et rien.

Résumé : Aucun d'eux, n'est capable d'avoir une relation sérieuse, mais quelle en est donc la raison ? Cherche t-ils tout deux la même chose ? Et si la réponse était sous leurs yeux mais qu'elle est tellement évidente qu'elle les aveugle ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Il y aura toujours des références aux épisodes de la série évidement mais j'utilise plus les personnages en tant que tel cette fois, vous savez leur caractères leur façon d'être et les personnages habituels qui gravitent autour d'eux mais ce sera différent, je vais essayer un nouvelle approche de fanfic dites-moi ce que vous en dites, OK ? L'idée m'a été inspirée par le téléfilm « Souvenirs d'amour » avec Eric Mabius et Jacqueline Bisset dans les rôles principaux. Désolée pour ceux qui aime bien Henry.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Feedbacks** : Et bien, je les adore bien évidemment – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie de construire une histoire. J'adore écrire, je ne permettrai à personne de m'en décourager, jamais. Je n'ai pas de problème avec les lecteurs qui préféraient ne pas la lire, mais j'en ai vraiment un avec ceux qui écrivent des mails irrespectueux uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas la fin qu'ils auraient voulu avoir. Si vous voulez me communiquer ce que j'aurais pu écrire de mieux dans l'histoire que j'ai écrite, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse est de vous lancer dans une diatribe sur mon travail, je vous en prie, faites-le mais en privé, d'accord ? Merci.

-1-

Les jours se faisaient longs depuis qu'il neigeait sur la ville, alors que Betty Suarez se préparait pour une nouvelle journée de travail chez « Mode Magazine ». Par moment, elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle fichait dans un monde aussi superficiel que celui de la mode et d'un autre coté elle se disait qu'elle pourrait peut-être aider à changer le regard des autres sur ce qui comptait vraiment et sur ce qu'était vraiment les choses importantes dans la vie.

Ce n'était pas que Betty n'aimait pas l'hiver, au contraire, elle aimait voir la nature et les immeubles recouvert d'un beau manteau blanc mais dans la ville de New York comme dans toutes les autres villes, la neige d'un blanc immaculé se transformait rapidement en horrible pâte noir et le vent pouvait vraiment mordre, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à ce qu'apportait l'hiver : le fait d'allumer un feu de cheminée, de pouvoir se blottir sous la couette avec une tasse de chocolat bien chaud à la cannelle accompagné de marshmallows, un délice… tout en lisant un bon livre.

Regarder la neige tomber.

Noël approchait à grand pas. Et Betty, qui d'habitude aimait énormément cette fête, l'appréhendait cette année. Pour une raison que Betty ne s'expliquait pas, sa mère lui manquait cruellement.

C'était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle avait rompu avec Henry pour de bon cette fois. Betty avait enfin réalisée que cette relation avec Henry ne lui apportait pas grand-chose de bon — en fait, elle ne lui apportait que souffrance — aimer un homme qui avait un enfant avec une autre femme.

Elle pensait pouvoir être ce genre de femme, mais elle avait comprit, il y a peu qu'elle en était incapable. Betty en avait marre d'être celle qui arrivait toujours en deuxième position, elle qui attendait le bon vouloir de l'homme qu'elle aimait, marre de partager.

C'était peut-être stupide, mais Betty Suarez, rêvait de romantisme, d'amour inconditionnel. Aimer un homme à tellement fort qu'elle en aurait mal lorsqu'il ne serait pas avec elle. Le sentir prêt d'elle la ferait trembler de plaisir, et sans qui elle n'aurait plus envie de vivre. Cet homme là, n'était apparemment pas encore prêt de croiser son chemin.

Betty marchait perdue dans ses pensées en fixant ses pieds, elle ne vit donc pas la personne qui avançait dans sa direction pour aller se chercher un café. Il marchait les mains dans les poches, le col de son manteau relevé et le dos légèrement voûté.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut la collision.

« Oh, je suis désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu. » Commença-t-elle à s'excuser.

« Non, c'est moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais… »

« Daniel ? »

« Betty… »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sous la surprise de s'être rentrés dedans. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur leurs visages respectifs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandèrent-ils simultanément.

Quelques secondes après ils éclatèrent de rire.

Lorsque leurs rires s'estompèrent leurs regards étaient toujours accrochés, comme si quelque chose les empêchait de regarder ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » redemanda, Betty.

« Je vais me chercher un café. »

Betty regarda son patron d'un air suspicieux.

« Daniel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Mais rien, tout va bien pourquoi penses-tu que quelque chose ne vas pas ? Et puis d'abord, je pourrais te poser la même question. » Fit-il dans l'espoir de rediriger la conversation.

Il aurait du savoir qu'avec Betty cela ne marcherait pas.

« Premièrement, M. Meade te rapporter ton café et ton bagle du matin, c'est mon boulot et deuxièmement, je te connais, tu as horreur du froid. Et finalement pour répondre à ta question : je vais très bien. »

Daniel Meade fit un sourire en coin.

La gorge de Betty devint sèche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait, un sourire de Daniel et elle semblait avoir des papillons dans le ventre, mais ce n'était pas possible il s'agit de Daniel Meade, le patron de Meade Magazine, son meilleur ami, il ne représentait rien de plus que ça.

« Non, mademoiselle, Suarez, vous n'allez pas bien. Betty, je t'en prie, je te connais moi aussi et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu es triste, je le vois bien. Je suis ton ami et tu sais bien que tu peux te confier à moi si tu veux. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et soupira.

« Très bien, tu as gagné. » Lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Allez viens, je t'emmène boire un café bien chaud et tu me raconteras ce qui ne va pas. »

Il passa un bras sur les épaules de son assistante.

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Betty et Daniel Meade, sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir.

Daniel et Betty étaient installés à une table à l'intérieur du Starbucks chacun une tasse de café fumant devant eux. Ils avaient tous les deux prit le même café : un Latté Macchiato.

« Alors tu vas continuer à fixé ta tasse encore longtemps, Betty ou tu vas te décidée à me parler ? »

« Je te le dis, si tu me promets de me dire ce qui ne va pas avec toi. »

« Marché conclu ! Alors maintenant miss Suarez explique moi ce qui te tracasse. »

Betty prit une profonde inspiration. Elle savait que Daniel ne serait pas très content d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire car il n'avait jamais aimé Henry.

Elle baissa les yeux et attendit quelques instants afin de prendre son courage à deux mains. Daniel qui l'observait sans rien dire commençait à penser que si Betty mettait si longtemps à lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : le sujet qui causait son problème n'était autre que Henry.

Daniel sentait déjà la moutarde lui monter au nez, depuis que ce type est entré dans sa vie, il ne lui a fait que du mal

_Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle autant à lui ? Pourquoi se torturait-elle comme ça_ ? pensa-t-il.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ne pût s'empêcher de poser la question avait même que son amie ne commence à lui explique ce qui se passait dans sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

Betty releva brusquement la tête surprise par la question de Daniel.

« Qui te dit qu'il a fait quelque chose ? »

« Ah, alors j'ai raison. Il a fait quelque chose. Cette fois ça y est, je le vire ! je l'avais prévenu. » Répondit-il sur un ton énervé.

« Pas besoin, je l'ai fait… » Expliqua, Betty.

« Hein ? » la fixa, Daniel sans rien comprendre.

« Oui, je l'ai viré de ma vie. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir. Je n'en peux plus, Daniel, j'en ai assez d'être toujours reléguée au second plan. Je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime vraiment, qui m'aime pour moi. Je ne veux plus être le second choix d'un homme qui est le père de l'enfant d'une autre. Et je veux que lorsque l'on fait l'amour, il fasse un peu attention à ce que je veux moi, qu'il ne soit pas choqué de faire des choses un peu différentes, improviser… » La voix la jeune femme s'étrangla en continuant : « … tu te rends compte qu'il ne m'a jamais une seule fois qu'il me trouvait jolie. »

Daniel fut surprit par les paroles de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas son habitude de parler comme ça et surtout pas de Henry. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait eu un choc ou quelque chose du genre. Betty était de nature optimiste même lorsque les choses n'allaient pas très fort elle trouvait toujours le moyen d'en tirer le meilleur parti et à présent, elle semblait abattue…

Il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Peu après, Betty Suarez craqua complètement, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. La voyant pleurer, Daniel maudit Henry. Betty était jolie de son être tout entier : généreuse, souriante, toujours prête à rendre service. Il dut déglutir puis il se leva pour aller auprès d'elle M. Meade avait horreur de la voir comme ça.

Henry n'avait pas intérêt à croiser sa route où il regretterait amèrement d'avoir fait souffrir son assistante.

« Calme me toi, Betty, c'est fini, je suis là… » Lui souffla-t-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme glissa ses bras autour de lui et le serra très fort. Et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant un long moment.

**A suivre…**


End file.
